


Si semblables, si différents

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, inspiré de Midsummer Night's Growl Naver Starcast
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Minseok et Jongin n'avaient jamais été très proches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si semblables, si différents

Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Minseok et Jongin n'avaient jamais été très proches. Minseok étant le plus âgé, Jongin avait toujours eu du mal à lui adresser la parole. Lorsqu'ils étaient trainees, chacun avait sa bande, Jongin avec Taemin et Monkyu, et Minseok avec d'autres trainees que Jongin connaissait à peine de vue.  
  
Bref, ils ne se mélangeaient pas.  
  
Depuis la formation d'EXO, Minseok et Jongin auraient pu discuter ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, mais aucun des deux n'étant bavard presque aucun mot n'avait alors été échangé ; tous les deux réservés, timides et méfiants, et ne se mêlant pas beaucoup aux autres. Le problème venait en partie de là, ils étaient un peu trop semblables.  
  
Cependant, bien qu'ils soient similaires sur certains points, ils étaient tout de même très différents.  
  
La différence d'âge était un obstacle dans leur relation, Minseok étant le plus âgé et Jongin l'un des plus jeunes du groupes. Ce n'était pas que Jongin n'était pas mature, au contraire, il l'était beaucoup plus que les jeunes de son âge (Sehun, Zitao) mais la barrière bien qu'invisible était toujours présente.  
  
Jongin n'aimait pas vraiment utiliser les honorifiques avec ses amis et personnes qu'il côtoyait au quotidien. Il trouvait ça inutile et stupide. Ses hyungs savaient très bien qu'il les respectait sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'employer un certain vocabulaire. Il avait passé assez de temps avec Junmyeon, connaissant toute sa vie et sa famille, pour ne pas avoir à lui parler formellement (même si le fait que Junmyeon soit devenu son leader corse un peu les choses, mais ça c'était une autre histoire). C'était totalement idiot de son point de vue. Les honorifiques instauraient une distance et il n'aimait pas ça.  
  
Cependant, Minseok, lui, était très attaché au respect, aux règles. Il mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours respectueux envers ses aînés - et ce en toute circonstance, et voyait d'un mauvais œil que Sehun, Jongin et Zitao ne respectent pas ces règles. Cela le gênait profondément bien qu'il ne l'exprime jamais clairement, de peur de les blesser. Minseok n'était pas quelqu'un qui disait ce qu'il pensait, il avait toujours peur de blesser et de ne pas dire les bonnes choses. Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué avec les mots, alors il évitait de parler tout simplement.  
  
Au contraire, Jongin n'avait pas peur de dire les choses, qu'elles soient blessantes ou non. Il était franc et disait toujours ce qu'il pensait sans tourner autour du pot. Pour lui, dire les choses évitait les conflits. Certains appréciaient sa franchise et comprenaient qu'il n'avait jamais de mauvaises intentions (Taemin, Kyungsoo, Sehun) mais pour d'autres c'était un peu difficile à comprendre et surtout à accepter (Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun). C'était gênant d'entendre quelqu'un dire tout ce qu'il pensait tout le temps et à tout le monde sans se soucier des marques de respect, de l'âge, ou des mots employés.  
  
Tous les membres d'EXO savaient que Jongin était comme ça, et ils le lui reprochaient souvent. Et bien que Minseok le pense également, peut-être même plus que les autres, il ne l'avait jamais ouvertement dit.  
  
Du moins, avant Star Cast.  
  
L'émission avait été un tournant dans leur relation. Lorsque Minseok lui avait demandé s'il le considérait comme un hyung, Jongin avait été plus que surpris. Cela avait été une grosse claque. Lui qui avait toujours fait attention à ne pas trop s'approcher de Minseok, ne sachant jamais comment agir avec lui, avait été stupéfait par la remarque du plus âgé. Il avait toujours pensé que Minseok n'aimait pas chahuter avec les plus jeunes et préférait rester calme, savourant le silence et la tranquillité, alors il avait évité de chercher à s'amuser avec lui. Visiblement ça n'avait pas suffi, Minseok devait le trouver immature et agaçant s'il se permettait de dire ça devant une caméra, devant tout le monde, sans la moindre hésitation.  
  
Comme Junmyeon l'avait dit, Jongin pensait qu'il faisait de son mieux. Il pensait qu'il agissait comme il le fallait, mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour le plus âgé.  
  
Terriblement blessé par cette remarque et surtout ce qu'elle impliquait, Jongin s'était perdu dans ses pensées tout le reste de l'émission. Il avait été le premier à sortir du plateau, mal à l'aise et quelque peu humilié. La seule chose qui le rassurait un peu était qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à recevoir de remarque douteuse ou blessante – mais c'était un faible lot de consolation tout de même.  
  
Jongin se sentait surtout mal pour ses parents. S'ils apprenaient que leur fils était perçu comme quelqu'un ne respectant pas ses aînés et trop franc ils seraient sans doute honteux et déçus. Jongin ne voulait pas ça. Il n'était pas irrespectueux, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait simplement une vision des choses différente.  
  
Finalement, être différent n'était pas toujours si bien. C'est comme s'il fallait être différent, mais pas trop quand même.  
  
Minseok avait essayé de se rattraper, de passer de la pommade tout de suite après mais il était trop tard, le mal avait été fait. Il se frappa intérieurement, frustré. Cette fois-ci, il avait manqué une occasion de se taire. Shindong l'avait aidé à formuler son idée mais ce n'était tout de même pas très positif. Minseok s'était adressé à Jongin car il était l'un des plus jeunes. Il ne visait pas que Jongin mais celui-ci étant à côté de lui il en avait profité pour glisser cette petite remarque. C'était quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, tous les membres semblaient respecter Junmyeon ou même Yifan et Luhan sans soucis mais ce n'était pas aussi évident avec Minseok. Il ne s'était cependant pas imaginé que 1) Jongin serait aussi blessé par sa remarque et 2) que le jeune homme l'aurait pris personnellement.  
  
Minseok avait merdé pour le coup.  
  
Prendre à part Jongin et discuter avec lui fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, le plus jeune faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter, ne pas croiser son regard et ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok ne se découragea pas pour autant, et persévéra. Il réussit à soudoyer Chanyeol pour qu'il déserte leur chambre et entraîne Kyungsoo avec lui, puis ferma la porte à clé derrière lui une fois qu'il fut seul avec Jongin. Celui-ci l'observa entrer sans dire mot, s'asseyant correctement sur son lit et baissant les yeux sur ses cuisses. Il avait l'attitude d'un gamin qui s'attendait à être réprimandé et Minseok se sentit encore plus coupable.  
  
\- Tu ne dors pas ? Commença-t-il faiblement, mal à l'aise.  
  
Il s'avança dans la pièce et prit place sur le lit de Chanyeol, disposé à côté de celui du plus jeune. Minseok s'assit en tailleur, ses mains jointes devant lui, et lui sourit faiblement.  
  
\- Non, pas encore. Répondit-il simplement, haussant les épaules.  
  
Un petit silence s'installa et Minseok dévisagea le plus jeune, cherchant ses mots. Jongin évitait son regard, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement. Lorsque Minseok reprit la parole, il sursauta.  
  
\- Je voulais, commença-t-il avant de baisser le ton,...te parler.  
  
Jongin croisa son regard et attendit patiemment qu'il continue de parler.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, pour l'autre fois. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je pense que je me suis mal exprimé. Expliqua Minseok, embarrassé. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne parle pas beaucoup, je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les mots comme tu as pu le remarquer.  
  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas compris. Tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit avant. Souffla le danseur, les sourcils froncés. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches tous les deux, je sais que je suis un gamin pour toi mais je ne pensais pas que je t'insupportais à ce point.  
  
Les yeux de Minseok s'écarquillèrent à ces mots. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma plusieurs fois, aucun son ne s'en échappant.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. Finit-il par dire, grimaçant aussitôt après.  
  
Quelle éloquence Kim Minseok, pensa-t-il.  
  
\- C'est juste que nous sommes différents, et un peu similaires aussi. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble...pour mieux se comprendre, et apprendre à se connaître. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tenta-t-il.  
  
Jongin hocha la tête, se massant la nuque.  
  
\- Tu as raison. J'avais peur que...tu ne m'apprécies vraiment pas en fait, c'est pour ça que je n'osais pas venir te parler. J'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire. Confia-t-il timidement avant de se racler la gorge pour masquer sa gêne.  
  
\- Je suis désolé que tu aies pu penser ça. Je suis ton aîné, c'était à moi de venir vers toi et de régler ça. Avoua-t-il avec regret.  
  
Le danseur secoua la tête et lui sourit. Ils avaient été maladroits tous les deux. Minseok sourit en retour avant de se lever.  
  
\- Je vais te laisser dormir. Annonça-t-il. Je suis content d'avoir pu discuter avec toi, Jongin.  
  
\- Moi aussi, ça me rassure qu'on ait pu régler ça. Répondit-il. Bonne nuit Minseok-hyung.  
  
\- Bonne nuit. Chuchota-t-il en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Juste avant de refermer la porte, Minseok passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et appela Jongin.  
  
\- Passons plus de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il.

Jongin acquiesça et sourit, son sourire ne disparaissant pas même lorsque la porte fut refermée.

_C'était une promesse.  
_

 


End file.
